Vacío
by judy-andersen
Summary: Vacío: Falta de contenido. La mejor descripción que Sasuke pudo tener en ese momento sobre sí mismo. (One-shot) (SasuNaruSasu)


Hola aqui traigo este pequeño y raro one-shot que escribi al no tener nada que hacer .w.

Antes de comenzar quiero aclarar que este one-shot se desarrolla años despues de la cuarta guerra ninja, sasuke fue perdonado y regreso a la aldea.

* * *

Vacío

Vacío: Falta de contenido.

La mejor descripción que Sasuke pudo tener en ese momento sobre sí mismo.

Ya que lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento no se comparaba en nada a lo que sintió cuando Itachi mato a sus padres frente a él, cuando mato a su hermano mayor, ni siquiera cuando Tobi le conto la verdad tras la matanza de su clan.

Y es que, ¿Cómo podría compararse?

A su parecer, no había nada peor que aquello.

El tener a de la persona que juraste amar y proteger por el resto de tu vida muerta en tus brazos, sin siquiera haber podido hacer algo, solo observando mientras la impotencia te consumía lentamente al no poder ayudarlo, era algo que no se podía comparar con aquello.

Ya que, para su desgracia, no se podía hacer nada según las palabras de Tsunade.

Solo pudo ver como lentamente esa vitalidad que siempre estaba presente en su adoración se esfumaba a cada día que pasaba, mirar como aquellos ojos azules iban perdiendo su brillo, pero sin dejar de mostrar esa tierna sonrisa que solo lo llenaba de esperanzas falsas, ilusiones mundanas que únicamente atrasaron el sufrimiento que ahora lo desgarraba desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

Su Naruto, Su vida, Su mundo entero se había desmoronado tan pronto esos pozos azules se cerraron permanentemente y todo por una maldita enfermedad que aparentemente nadie conocía, que por más que buscaron una cura, no había registro o persona en las 5 grandes naciones ninja que pudiera ayudar, ni siquiera el poder curativo de Kurama había podido hacer algo ante eso.

Y ahora simplemente podía estar allí, inmóvil, abrazando ese cuerpo frio que hasta hace unas horas le brindaba una enorme calidez.

Ni los sollozos de Tsunade, ni las palabras de Kakashi lograban sacarlo de su trance, aquel en el que solo podía sentir un gran vacío.

Un vacio tan grande que estaba arrasando con todas sus metas, con sus sueños y los planes a futuro que tenia para estar al lado de su persona amada.

Un vacio que rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en un hoyo negro, que estaba consumiendo la poca cordura que en el había, las pocas ganas de vivir que tenia.

Y es que, ¿Qué caso tenia seguir con vida ahora? ¿Cómo podría seguir adelante sin Naruto?

Si no estaba su rayo de luz, el motivo de su felicidad, aquel ser que lograba sacarle sonrisas que nadie más había tenido el privilegio de contemplar; esa persona que lo despertaba con un tierno beso en su mejilla para decirle:

"Levántate Teme ¡Hoy será un gran día!"

Si esos labios dulces no volverían a fascinarlo con su radiante y perfecta sonrisa, aquella que tenía el poder de iluminar todo a su paso, incluso hasta su patética existencia.

Si esos hermosos y brillantes ojos azules no lo volverían a ver reluciendo el amor que mutuamente se profesaban, esos que estaban llenos de vida e inocencia que lograron cautivarlo hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Si esa suaves y morenas manos que solían acariciar sus cabellos azabaches con infinita ternura en esos días de paz y quietud en los que podía recostar su cabeza en el regazo de su amado para dormir o simplemente por la satisfacción que esas caricias le ofrecían, ya no estaban disponibles para mimarlo.

Si esos cabellos rubios y sedosos ya no le harían cosquillas al despertar por tener su barbilla reposando sobre su cabeza al tenerlo recargado contra su pecho en un posesivo abrazo.

Si ese cuerpo cálido que tantas veces poseyó, que se volvió su adicción y necesidad para poder dormir tranquilamente al tenerlo entre sus brazos ya no estaría ahí para él.

Si ese carácter alegre e infantil que lo caracterizaba, y por el cual junto a su orgullosa actitud los llevaban a disputas pueriles, que tanto amaba se había esfumado tan pronto su corazón dejo de palpitar.

Ahora solo quería desaparecer de ese hospital, de esa aldea, de ese país, de ese mundo en el que ya no se hallaba su razón de vivir.

Porque sabía que si aceptaba el seguir adelante solo se convertiría en un cascaron vacio sin emociones, solamente sería un muerto en vida que no serviría siquiera para usar de arma.

Así que lo mejor sería acabar con ese futuro insípido que lo esperaba ¿Verdad? ¡Y tenía que hacerlo inmediatamente!

No importaba ya nada, su vida, los amigos que poco a poco había hecho, esas palabras insípidas que trataban de motivarlo a seguir adelante y que escuchaba ya vagamente, ni siquiera importaban las promesas de auto superación que le hizo aceptar el dueño de su corazón.

No importaba que lo consideraran un estúpido ante tan cobarde decisión.

Lo único que importaba en esos momentos era remplazar ese vacío agonizante aunque fuera con dolor.

Seria egoísta nuevamente y pensaría solo en el, se dejaría llevar por un impulso por primera vez y volvería a ignorar todas las palabras que le dedico su rubio amor.

Acerco su rostro a los pálidos labios de su pareja, porque aun seguía siéndolo, y deposito un tierno y casto beso en ellos, notando al fin como gruesas lágrimas surcaban sus sonrojadas mejillas debido al interminable llanto.

-Pronto estaré otra vez contigo, Naruto- murmuro para besar aquella suave mejilla.

Sin esperar un segundo más rápidamente saco un kunai de su porta shuriken, sin soltar el cuerpo inerte del rubito, y sin vacilar llevo la afilada punta a su pecho, justo en el lugar en el que se encontraba su corazón, para enterrarla sin miramientos anta la aterrada mirada de los presentes.

Solo fue un instante de dolor, un instante que le permitió escuchar algunos gritos de pavor.

Si tan solo hubiera sabido que aquel vacío desaparecería tan rápidamente ente esa acción lo hubiera hecho tan pronto el rubio dejo de respirar, para así evitar que ese horrible sentimiento que lo invadió se extendiera tan rápidamente.

Y así, con su muerte, esperaba no volver a sentir ese vacío nunca más.

FIN.

* * *

Ni yo misma se porque escribi esto~ 8D pero en fin espero que les guste xDu y si no pues, pues ya ni modo~ .3.

cualquier critica, duda o sugerencia es bien recibida :3

bye bye~


End file.
